The present invention relates to a grading vehicle having a grading blade which is displaceably guided on the frame of the vehicle transverse to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
For the displacement, distributing and leveling of earth or the like, use is made of work vehicles known as graders whose grading blade, which is arranged between the axles of the vehicle, is displaced hydraulically in slideways also transverse to the direction of travel or longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The forces which prevail during the transverse displacements of the blade as a result of the vertical pressure of the blade down on the ground or else by the advancing of the blade against the ground result in wear to the slideways, which leads to increasing play in the slideways. As a result of this play, there is the possibility of the canting of the blade as well as sudden changes of load in the slideways. The wear and play therefore make readjustment of the slideways necessary. For this purpose, the slideways customary up to the present time had to be frequently serviced and readjusted at regular intervals, for instance by means of readjustment screws in different planes.